Protection Stones
Protection Stones Protection Stone are one of the provisions available to all users that allow anti-grief protection on builds. Like towny and factions Protection Stones do not require donation status to use; anyone can purchase a stone using the server currency, dollars. Protection Stones are more limited in their protection than faction plots, but they are also highly flexible and can be placed almost anywhere. Types of Stones The DoragonCraft Server supports three kind of protection stone, a Coal ore block, a Lapis ore block, and a Diamond ore Block Note that protection areas are all odd numbers due to the plugin's inclusion of the block itself as a central point. The sponge will protect ten blocks from any direction of the main block, such that any side will be (10 + 1 + 10) 21 blocks. Using Stones Once obtained, players may simply place the a Protection Stone in any area that is not currently protected. The areas between Protection Stones cannot overlap. Breaking a protection stone returns the block, so players need not worry about losing a protection stone if misplaced. Commands Typing "/ps help" will bring up the following list of commands: /ps info members|owners|flags|region *Displays info pertaining to the underlying WorldGuard region. Some commands are disabled for normal users. /ps add|remove {playername} *Example syntax: /ps add carl230690 *Adds or removes a player as a Member, with building/switching permissions in the protected area. /ps addowner|removeowner {playername} *Example syntax: /ps addowner carl20690 *Adds or removes a player as an Owner, with full permissions in the protected area. *Currently not available to regular users. /ps flag {flagname} {flagvalue} *Example syntax: /ps flag creeper-explosion deny *Sets flags for the WorldGuard region. A full list of flags can be found here. /ps hide|unhide *Visibly hides the stone, so that it cannot be broken and another block can be placed in its location. /ps toggle *Turn on or off the WorldGuard region generated by the stone. *Currently not available to regular users. /ps view *Does not do anything, as of PS version 1.8. /ps region count|list|remove|regen {playername} *Region commands reserved for server op use only. /ps admin reload|version|hide|unhide *Commands for admin use only. All commands only affect the current protection area. Protection Etiquette Though Protection Stones present players the opportunity to protect their own builds from grief, the plugin can also be used for malicious purposes. To avoid bans or other server penalties, follow a few simple guidelines when deciding how to use your Stones. #Avoid using Protection Stones in Faction regions. The permissions for the two areas may conflict, your protected area may extend onto plots that you do not own, and protection stones may be impossible to remove without admin intervention. #Do not add a protected region onto other players' builds. This includes shop regions, where protecting other players' chest shops can prevent them from accessing or removing their own chests. #Protection Stones can be difficult to find and remove once you have left the server or abandoned a build. As a courtesy to the moderating staff, do not leave the stones in hidden/inaccessible locations. Essential Commands New users of Protection Stones should refer to the following list of commands: /ps add {playername} *Useful for giving friends the ability to build in your plots. /ps flag mob-damage deny *Disable damage from mobs. /ps flag mob-spawning deny *Prevent mobs from spawning in your protected region. /ps flag use allow *Allow other players to switch objects (open doors and hit switches) in your protected region.